


Evil Santa

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam and Dean saved Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Santa

  
  



End file.
